Midnight Swim
by Ballerina.Embers
Summary: One-shot. Curious Alistair, naked Cousland and watered-down ale. What more need be said?


**A/N:** Mature theme, nothing _too_ explicit, but I wouldn't advise children reading this…

Alistair was a sweetheart, no doubt about it.

He was also a heart breaker, the way he shrugs and looks stupid all the time. Not often did I find idiots to be worthy of my attention, but I figure it's just a charade. Though, I wouldn't bank on him being a secret genius. No, the brightest scheme he's ever conjured up was when he mentioned a plan to "Go around and tell all of the followers all the nasty things I've said".

Quite the grand idea, but he would never do such an evil thing, not that he could anyway.

His eyes were always soft and doughy—or at least when I looked into his eyes… When he looks at me I can't help but beam up at him and feel warm and fuzzy inside. My face was hot to the touch at times, but I played along with him in friendly banter and the likes.

It was hard enough resisting friendly gestures when you've lost all who were so close…

We tried to stay up late at night in the first day of setting camp. Just because it was a challenge, and neither of us could sleep. I certainly couldn't… no, not after the nightmare of the Archdemon.

I was happy he was willing to humor me during those scary nights.

Days were short and nights were long when I was within his company. We made a routine for each other in less than six days. It involved lots of ale, some laughing and chitchat and sometimes cheese, but mostly laughing. There have been times when Goliath, my only remaining member of my family, would wake from his slumber and join us. I suppose we were just so _noisy_ that he couldn't stay asleep. Though he wasn't the only one who couldn't sleep because of the disturbances we made.

There was this one time when we were sitting next to each other by the fire, and Morrigan started screaming at the top of her lungs from that shabby shack of hers, telling us that if she heard Alistair's foolish laughter once more, she would turn the both of us into frogs. The next day, from sun up to sun down I tried my damn hardest to think up the most hilarious jokes during our travels, just to see the look on Morrigan's face when Alistair busted up laughing. I've never seen a woman so scornful, and Alistair was nearly in tears by the time we finally settled for camp again.

But we did more than just torment Morrigan together.

Tonight was the same old thing, same routine… Only we had an extra member of the party to keep us company. Zevran was charming, and I put him to good use what with the skills and persuasion he has polished. Alistair should brush up on his _romancing_ skills, but I wasn't going to just out right say that… No, it was more fun to tease him.

We brought out an extra mug for the elf, and the ale was poured out for him to drink if he wanted. (Alistair didn't trust him enough to get his own drink, fearing that he may poison the ale supply.) It had been a long day, and the three of us had blood specks scattered everywhere among our person. It was something we were all used to, so we didn't give it much thought.

However, Zevran brought up an interesting conversation…

"Darling…" I managed to understand the rhythm in his speech, so I knew when he was or was not being serious… As of right now, he was being playful. "Mind telling me why a woman such as yourself does not look after your appearance?"

I leaned back, my hands planted on the ground, behind my back for support.

I was sitting directly in between two handsome men at the moment, mind you. Alistair turned his head and looked at Zevran with a foul expression, eyes narrowed. I pretended to be oblivious.

"Whatever do you mean?"

"Your face is so beautiful. The blood you are covered in makes your delicious features seem… obscured."

"Oh?" I smiled, laughing in some fair delight. I looked to Alistair with a casual smile, and he looked down at me, blinking. "Does it, Alistair?"

Zevran was somewhat disappointed with how I maneuvered the conversation to him, but I didn't give a damn.

Alistair was more promising than Zevran.

The blonde Gray Warden seemed to shift slightly, obviously confused with how this conversation involved him now, but he managed to take part in it, thankfully.

"Well… It doesn't exactly flatter you." He flinched when he said that, fearing that I might raise my hand and slap him silly for saying such a thing… I've done it before, but I don't believe he deserves it right now.

No, I'll save the abuse for when he gets the guts to call me a pig again.

"I suppose I could clean up…" I managed to drawl out of a lazy groan, before getting up from my spot and heading towards the near by pond. Alistair sat upright and watched me leave, a strange curious glimmer in his eyes as he begged me not to go in silence. But I smiled, seemingly oblivious. Zevran's smile widened and his pearly whites gave off a soft glow, but I dismissed it for something other than mischief, which was my fatal mistake.

I abandoned the two to clean myself at the watering hole. I stopped just at the edge, eyeing my reflection and giving a sneer in disapproval. I didn't look as radiant as I could be, that's for sure… so a long bath would be in order. Just to freshen up.

I took off my gloves and boots, setting them down near the edge of the pond. I made sure I was hidden behind the large caravan before undressing further. I don't trust Zevran _or_ Alistair enough to just freely drop my skirt and knickers. However, I didn't rush myself. I was quiet as my upper armor was released and soon it joined the heap of clothes next to the pond, and my bare body was trembling after a sudden cool breeze passed by and oh dear, I do hope that water is _at least_ lukewarm.

Well, it wasn't.

The bottom of the pond was slimy and slippery. My lips pursed and kissed the air as something seeped between my toes. It was so revolting and I had only gotten down to the middle of my shin I couldn't help but make girlish noise as I came deeper, nearing the center. It was up to my hips and I made another whine as something tickled my thigh. I almost yelped, because it felt so weird, but I kept a hold of my courage and I finally stopped walking once the lake came above my waist.

I spotted a frog on to of a lily pad and I tilted my head. It seemed to be calm and undisturbed. Reaching out, I nudged it with my index, and in result, it made a deep throaty noise that only frogs would make. I laughed, bending my legs to come closer to its eye level.

"You've probably been here longer than I have, huh?" I asked, lowering myself down enough so that the end of my hair touched the surface of the murky pond water. The frog blinked, unresponsive. "Is there anything in here I should worry about?"

There certain weren't any darkspawn fish. I surely would've sensed it by now, but I highly doubt such silly things exist. I kept my legs closed for the sake of smelling strange _down under_.

It gave a low _rrribbit_ and I laughed, finally bringing my head down under and sucking in one last gasp of air before bringing myself down beneath the surface. After shifting and kicking my legs some, I battled against weeds and resisted touching any and all green and slimy things.

It had been at least an hour or so before I finally completely cleansed myself. I had a bit of fun, singing (mentally singing) _Splish, Splash, Taking a Bath_ and being all sorts of silly and strange during my alone time. I didn't care, I was alone…

Or, at least for the past five minutes, I thought I had been.

As if it were a curious animal of the wild, an illusive creature had made it's-self known. Though that particular creature tried it's best to keep it's distance and remain silent, this _particular_ animal was horrible at stealth. Of course, that was just a dead give away. Zevran, if he wanted to, wouldn't stick out like such a sore thumb. Especially when his leader is a noble who always keeps themselves on guard at all times…

Okay, maybe not at _all_ times…

I knew who it was though, and I stood up and placed my hands on my hips, not at all shy with my outer appearance. I knew very well that I snagged looks with my gifted qualities, and I was damn proud of it. Although, I had a feeling this peeping tom was quite the shy one.

Scratch that, rewind. I _knew_ he was shy.

I was just impressed that he would actually go so far as to actually come and gaze upon me.

With my back facing him, I finally summoned my voice and boasted aloud. I had some ale before doing for a dip, so I had an excuse to be so brave…

"Alistaaair…" I heard some scuffling and I couldn't help but giggle, imagining him tripping over his feet just at the mentioning of his name. "Alistair, come hither…" I softly demanded.

Some silence passed before he actually gained the will to reveal himself. I looked over my shoulder to see his outline. Though I couldn't see his face entirely, I could only imagine how red his face must've been. I giggled, and that in turn made him shift suddenly, awkwardly, within my gaze. My eyes had adapted to the darkness, so I could make out a thick line of where the pond ended, and the distance he was from the edge.

He seemed to fidget, and he paced a little.

He was mumbling something to himself.

The strapping handsome man finally stopped in his tracks and looked down to the ground, trying to cover his embarrassment with polite casual(hardly that casual) words.

"I'm sorry, I- didn't intend to… pry- look, I didn't intend to look… I didn't…" He sighed heavily and appeared to look to all sorts of directions, left and right and everywhere else. "Zevran made me do it. He said--"

"I hardly believe he could make _you_ do anything… If he had that power, trust me, I wouldn't be the one you're _eyeing_."

I walked from the center of the pond near the edge until the water stopped inches below my hip bones, and I was careful not to let my chest be fully exposed, for the simple fact that if he gazed at me all the time in my stark naked glory, it would surely become something boring to look at.

He continued to stutter nonsense and incoherent words for the most part of the conversation, with his back facing me, might I add. He was so cute and adorable the way he rambled and obvious he was starting to sweat from the pressure because the soft moonbeams that were cast upon him made him seem as though he were shining, but he wasn't.

"Alistair… Alistair…" He slowed down enough to hear me, and fell silent. Only, he wanted to turn and look at me, but of course he didn't. "… Come hither."

The half-blooded prince slowly turned and he froze, like the look of a frightened elk just before the finishing attack ends it's miserable simple life. I motioned with my index finger for him to come closer. He brought his heavy boots to clank along, awkwardly and uncomfortably. Other than that, he was quiet and obedient.

I neared the end of the pond and snagged a sash I often sported. There was a back-story to this particular sash, but it was a long story, and it would be saved for another time. Although I made the obvious reach for the cloth, he seemed to be unaware. His eyes were stuck to mine, and after dipping a small portion of my sash into the water, I stepped out of the pond and came within arms reach of Alistair.

I shivered in the cold, but I didn't mind. His ears and cheeks were as red as an apple and he was trying not to _look down_. Tsk, must've been so hard for him.

A noise made within his throat caused me to giggle aloud.

"Let's wash that face…"

His face was obviously still painted with red… Dried blood from various enemies, from bandits to darkspawn, but it made no difference to me. I brought my sash up to his cheek and dabbed it onto his chin. He didn't expect this obviously, and I witnessed his Adam's apple bob up and down as I leaned against his armor.

His mouth was open ajar, and I reached up to the red specks on his perfect lips. After erasing all the scarlet from his face, I slipped the sash around his neck much like a scarf and playfully tugged, making his stiff figure lean down to my leave. His breath, I heard it hitch and his hands twitched, wishing to touch but refused to in fear of dieing unexpectedly.

Our lips touched, and I could taste the watered down ale. No, we both drank, but neither of us was drunk. Interesting, the games we play when we're assumed to be intoxicated.

His lips were warm. They were like the stick that stirred the soup that brewed within the pot over the fire. It was strange how it mixed with the alcohol inside of my stomach. I pressed firmly, my hands pulling him down roughly. Still, he refused to touch me, as if I were to become filthy. I didn't care, though… I was already tainted when I became a Gray Warden in the first place.

Unexpectedly, I recoiled my head and took my lips back from him. If they were blue, they certainly weren't now. He seemed disoriented and confused, but I didn't take it into account. With ease, I yanked the sash now…

And sent the bastard prince into the pond.

There was flailing, but he ended up landing into the pond, and though he wore armor, he would indeed sink… had the pond not been only shoulder height. Though he was not thrown in so deep.

I laughed and gathered my things as quickly as possible, covering my lower half with my boots and my upper bits with my armor. As Alistair sputtered up pond scum, I managed to escape and head forth to camp… where I briefly met Zevran by the fire, just before going into my tent.

There was an awkward paused as I kept my rear view hidden from his eyes (or attempted to, at least) and we both exchanged friendly smiles as I entered my tent. Of course I dried off before going to sleep, but it was hard sleeping when I heard Alistair sloshing back to the fire. I had to keep my giggle fits silent from his ears, for my own sake.

Zevran, however, laughed quite hard at the sight. Mostly because he was drenched, but it wasn't just that. If I saw it for myself, I would've been able to describe it, but thankfully, Zevran was generous enough to point it out. Alistair's face looked as if the sun burned it, and his hair was beyond repairing that night.

I had the time of my life that night… Surely, this would beat the drinking contest he held with the Gray Wardens. _Suuurely…_


End file.
